Crimean Laurels
by CookieCreamXP
Summary: After defeating Ashera, Elincia hoped peace had arrived. Sadly, Duke Ludveck of Felirae's son is thirsty for revenge. Crimea faces rebellion again, this time with a higher chance of defeat. And get this: Mist is helping Ludveck’s son. But why? ON HOLD
1. Prologue

Hey everybody, it's CookieCreamXP. This prologue is pretty vague, talking about somebody you don't know, but it'll make more sense and connect better with the next chapter. Enjoy and of course, review with love!!

SOMETHING YOU SHOULD KNOW BEFORE READING:

This story is set before Ike disappears and falls off the planet, so it's not really canon.  
The story will be dark in the beginning chapters, to give warning.

Summary: After defeating Ashera, Elincia hoped peace had arrived. Unfortunately, Duke Ludveck of Felirae's son is thirsty for revenge. Crimea faces rebellion again, this time with a higher chance of defeat. One thing stops the Greil Mercenaries from helping Crimea: Mist is helping Ludveck's son. But why? Doesn't she like Elincia?

**Prologue**

He used to love the queen of Crimea. The beautiful, green-haired Elincia was very deserving of her crown, he thought. The young boy dreamed of signing up at a Crimean Royal Knight in order to serve and get closer to the queen. On certain airy nights, the boy would even consider asking Queen Elincia for her hand in marriage. He was jealous of the blue-haired general, Sir Geoffrey, who got to spend so much time by the queen's side.

His father, however, didn't share the same fondness. His father, Duke Ludveck of Felirae, thought she was too soft with her rule and sought to remove her and become the next Crimean king. While the boy didn't want his father's dream to disappear, he also hoped his father would let Elincia remain as a noble or at the very least let her live. His life revolved around the gentle queen.

When his father left for the capital of Crimea to begin his rebellion, his son stayed at home, hoping for both sides to succeed. He didn't want his father to die but he also hoped Elincia would survive as well.

After a day, he heard Queen Elincia had stopped the rebellion. Joy that she was safe filled the son's heart, but he also expected her to release he father so that he could return home as soon as possible. His mother was not feeling well and he was worried.

His naïve smile faltered when Queen Elincia had announced that any rebels participating with Ludveck would be executed. Surely his father would be released, considering his status. Surely Elincia wouldn't be that cold…

_Shnink!_ That was a sound of many things for the boy. It was the sound made when the axe lowered onto Ludveck's head, the sound of Elincia's crushing rule, the sound of the boy's heart breaking apart in horror, and the sound of a new darkness filling the destroyed heart.

He was deceived, partly from his childish thoughts, partly from Elincia's cursed, fake innocence. Queen Elincia had killed his father, and the shock had, in turn, killed Ludveck's wife. He was alone, all alone. His life had been cruelly dashed on that fateful day.

A year later, the boy's eyes now shone with a different light for Elincia. They were full of hatred and revenge. Elincia would pay for destroying his family—he would make sure of that.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

My, it's shorter than expected and darker than I'd usually like but oh well. Hope you enjoy this story. The next chapter will contain your usual characters (Ike, Mist, the lot you love). READ AND REVIEW EVERYBODY!! Thanks!

With love, CookieCreamXP


	2. Mist's Misfortune

**Mist's Misfortune**

"Queen Elincia, how did the tea discussion with Empress Sanaki go?" Geoffrey asked one sunny day as Elincia strode into the room.

"Not very good," Elincia replied truthfully. She sighed. "The emancipation of laguz slaves is proving to be very hard for the empress as expected."

"How so?" Lucia asked, sipping from her water. She gestured for Elincia to sit next to her, which the queen did so.

"Empress Sanaki discovered that more than half of the nobles at court were secretly keeping laguz as slaves and her fury at them was terrible. However, they've created secret means to keep laguz in their property, or to at least keep them discontent." Elincia clenched her fist. "Some of them are even killing their laguz slaves before Sanaki's inspection team arrives."

"That's so inhuman." Geoffrey cried scandalously to Lucia's agreement.

"What is, if I may be bold to venture out?" Bastian suddenly entered the room. "Dear me, the luminous sun quivers at such fiery feelings in this room."

Lucia smiled thinly. "Bastian, Empress Sanaki discovered her people have been killing laguz slaves to avoid punishment. If King Caineghis hears this, he'll have a fit."

"Ah yes, the emancipation law," Bastian frowned. "And why did the young lioness Sanaki seek aid from our divine queen?"

"Because some noble families are thinking of escaping to Crimea and Daein, where apparently, our ruling is slacker," Elincia explained. She sighed. "I'll have to write a law regarding immigrants and importing their slaves. Would you help, Geoffrey?"

"I'd be glad to assist, your majesty." Geoffrey said.

She smiled. "Thank you—achoo!" She suddenly sneezed. "Excuse me."

"Queen Elincia, do you know what a sneeze means?" Bastian said humorously. "It means a nasty wrongdoer is speaking about you in a treacherous and scurrilous tone. I'd take care."

"Stop scaring Elincia, Bastian." Lucia scolded. "You're giving me the creeps too."

"Would fair Lucia like to rest beside my heart and allow Count Bastian to protect thy benevolent lady?"

"No thanks, I need to go train. Man, you really are working, calling me 'benevolent'…"

Elincia almost made the door when Bastian suddenly called out. "My queen, you should hear this. There has been roguish grumblings that make the skies darken with disgust. Rumours are flying around, saying that a formidable rebellion will cross your path soon. Perhaps this is the reason for your unfortunate sneeze. I mean it Elincia, take care."

"Thank you Bastian," a small frown appeared on her lips, but she continued. "I'll be careful, but surely I haven't done anything horrible enough to get rebels crawling on the castle walls."

"They're always treasonous talk floating around, don't let it bother you." Lucia said dismissively.

"You're right, Lucia." Elincia agreed

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The chaos from the Greil Mercenaries fighting off bandits was getting to Mist. The bandits looting the villagers' homes were putting up a serious struggle against the band of mercenaries. Combining the chaos with Mist's lack of sleep yesterday, Mist was having a hard time concentrating. It was this that caused more damage than should have.

Just as Mist was about to heal a deep gash on Soren's arm, she heard Rolf scream somewhere. "Rolf?" Mist gasped and saw an injured Rolf on the ground with a husky bandit looming above, his axe raised. "Rolf!"

Without thinking, Mist darted forward, forgetting she was holding a healing staff and tried to block off the bandit's blow.

"Mist! No, get back behind the front line. Mist!" Ike ordered urgently. Too late, the axe swung down and bit into Mist's staff, slicing it in half and chopping an inch deep into her shoulder. She dropped the splintered staff in pain and stumbled. From her left, Mist vaguely saw Soren get injured even more as he scrambled to pick up his tome with a wounded arm. Mist immediately felt bad as she'd ditched Soren to help Rolf.

Rolf suddenly grabbed her wrist, pale. Mist glanced up and gasped in horror. The axe bandit was swinging upwards again, this time to finish both children off. Mist shut her eyes and screamed.

They were barely saved when Oscar galloped over and jabbed at the bandit's arm. He howled in pain and dropped the axe, it landing only a few centimetres from Rolf's neck.

After that, Ike took charge and together with Titania and Shinon, demolished the rest of the bandits. Mist had to be carried away as she'd fainted from the biting pain in her shoulder. This was the start of her betrayal.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

I seriously had fun talking like Bastian. Searching in the thesaurus for fancy words is surprisingly entertaining. Anyways, R&R peeps! I'm getting excited for this story, truthfully.

Cheers, CookieCreamXP


	3. Kidnapped

**Kidnapped**

Mist woke up in her bed to the sounds of lances clashing. Supporting herself with a grimace—her shoulder was still in deep pain despite Rhys' best attempts to heal her—she peered out the window and saw Oscar and Gatrie training against each other. The sky was a hazy red and quickly escalading to a deep violet colour.

"Hey, look who's awake." Mia said suddenly. Mist turned and saw the boisterous girl plop a tray laden with food next to her bed. "How's your shoulder?"

Wincing, Mist patted it. "Not bad." She gritted her teeth as a jolt of pain shot up her side.

Mia laughed gently. "Rhys said he'd fix you up better after he's rested so just relax for a while."

"Rested?" Mist asked curiously. He seemed completely fine on the battlefield before Mist passed out. "Is something wrong?"

"Not _wrong_, really but—" Mia shut her mouth and didn't say more.

Sensing something was wrong, Mist pressed. "What is it? Tell me." Her eyes suddenly widened as she glanced at Mia's leg. "How did you get that wound there?"

"Oh this? Bah, it's nothing." Mia said airly.

"She got it while carrying your sorry body off the battlefield." Shinon said coolly from the doorway.

"From me?" Mist echoed, her heart sinking. Mia shot Shinon a glare but he ignored it.

"And that's not all, Ike's little sister." Shinon sneered. "You nearly let Soren, our only tactician, die and almost got yourself killed, which isn't such a huge loss. To do what? Protect Rolf, which you didn't even do properly. You should've left it to Oscar, he would've done a better job than you—"

"Shinon, that's enough." Titania suddenly interrupted, frowning.

"—you're weak." Shinon finished. "Know your skill before suiciding into enemies, stupid. You've let half of our numbers get injured or close to death." And with that, Shinon stormed out, leaving a very depressed Mist behind.

"Don't take his words too deeply," Titania sighed. "We've all had worse wounds before. Nobody else is blaming you. Mist?"

"Hm?" For a moment, Mist let a dark shadow ascend to her face. She immediately shoved it away and smiled. "I'm fine, Titania, don't worry about me. I don't mind about what Shinon said." _You're weak._

"That's good, you seemed troubled there for a while. Shinon's a twit, I'll put worms in his bed for you if you want." Mia offered while rubbing her thigh where the bandaged wound was. Mist felt another stabbing pain, this time not from her injured shoulder.

"Excuse me, I'm going to walk around for a bit." Mist said quietly and slid silently out of her bed and out the door.

"Just don't stray too far, Ike wants you to see Rhys again later." Titania called after Mist. She then glanced at the tray beside her bed. "Mist, you forgot to eat your dinner." But Mist was already out of earshot.

Wandering around the fort, Mist sighed glumly at how she'd got many people injured. Shinon, though blunt, was right. Mist directly risked her life and Soren's to save Rolf, something that she couldn't even do properly. That was sad, she thought as she passed by Gatrie training with Oscar. _He would've done a better job than you._

Her arm gave another sharp joint of pain—Mist rubbed it absentmindedly. To avoid that happening, she would need to become stronger. It's okay Mist, she coached. Everything will be fine.

_Know your skill before suiciding into enemies, stupid. _Next time she would, so she could become a frontline attacker just like her brother Ike.

Another severer pain brought Mist to her senses. She blinked and gazed around. While she'd been pondering, Mist had walked right out of the mercenaries' fort and somewhere into the forest. And if it couldn't get any worse, Mist didn't even bring her sword Florete. Cursing her stupidity, she turned to find her way back when a rustling sound alerted her ears.

"Lost?" A boy's voice suddenly piped up. Startled, Mist lost her balance and fell, her shoulder wound banging on a tree and splitting open again. She ignored the fresh pain and merely gaped as a young boy with tawny short hair emerged from the forest's shadows. He halted in front of Mist, staring with the same amount of curiosity. "Who are you?"

"Mist," she said timidly. "Um, what about you?"

He smiled brightly. "My name's Zagine, want to be friends?"

"I, well, that's—sure," Mist said nervously, "but what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for the Greil Mercenaries, can you lead me to one of them?" Zagine, supposedly Mist's new friend, asked eagerly.

"Actually, I'm part of the Greil Mercenaries." Mist finally got up and dusted her skirt.

Zagine frowned. "You are? But you look…" he paused, blushing.

Mist felt her temper rise. "I look what?" She snapped, trying her best to ignore the excruciating pain in her shoulder. "Weak? Pitiful? I'm the leader's sister and you watch, I'm going to become stronger."

"I didn't mean to suggest, er, sorry." Zagine apologized awkwardly. Mist's anger deflated. It was no good to shout at a stranger.

"It's fine, forget it." Mist said moodily.

"But that's such a coincidence," Zagine suddenly remarked, gazing at Mist with open interest, "you are the commander's sister? Intriguing."

"Erm, thanks?" Mist raised an eyebrow at the kid. His eyes, constantly staring at her, were starting to creep her out.

Suddenly, Zagine smiled. "Hey, you said you wanted to become stronger, right? Would you like to join me?"

Mist tilted her head. "Huh?"

"I can make you powerful. I'm serious, Mist. You can become strong in mere minutes, I have something for that." Zagine no longer looked like a little boy; on the contrary, he appeared much older. "And with a little more time, I can also give you influence. I can make you happy. I can get rid of that pain for you if you want."

Mist didn't realize she'd been wincing and rubbing her shoulder gingerly while Zagine spoke (maniacally, if she might add). "That's alright—" she began but Zagine walked over and gently peeled the bandage away. She would've pushed him off and snapped what he was doing but the boy was gripping her arm too tightly. Some sort of oil was applied to the cut and a second later, Zagine rewrapped the wound.

"How is it now?" He asked.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, the pain vanished instantly. She gazed at Zagine in wonderment. "What is that?" She cried. "It's so good."

Zagine smiled. "It's an ointment my friend made. So, will you join me Mist?"

"Oh, that," Mist was very apprehensive about suddenly joining up with a total stranger. She wanted to stay with Ike and his company forever. "No, sorry, but I can't join you. I won't leave the Greil Mercenaries no matter what."

"Hm, that's sad, see I need to have you Mist." Zagine said and suddenly Mist felt something foreboding in the air. Not only that, she had a curious desire to go to sleep, which was odd because she'd just woken up from bed.

"Why?" Mist asked drowsily. Concentrate, she thought lazily.

"You're the leader's sister, therefore you'd prove very valuable to my plan." Zagine said simply. "Actually, it doesn't matter if you refuse my offer—you're coming with me either way."

"What are you getting at?" All of Mist's senses were screaming at her to run. Zagine was looking quite deranged at the moment.

"Don't bother running away," Zagine drawled. "You won't last long. The ointment I put on your shoulder doesn't heal. It shuts down your body cells and mind, causing you to feel numb and sleep. Feeling tired recently?"

"You're…" Mist began but then slumped over against a tree, unbelievably exhausted. "…Why…?"

"Why I'm doing this?" Zagine flicked a piece of lint off his shirt. "Because I need something to stop the Greil Mercenaries from trying to kill me. I know for a fact that Queen Elincia relies on you mercenaries whenever she's in a pinch and I can't have that, see?" As Zagine spoke, Mist noiselessly tore a piece of fabric from her white scarf and dropped it on the floor. The boy took no notice, even when Mist dabbed her finger in the blood that dripped from her wound onto the ground and struggled to spell out a word. "Since you're the commander's sister, you're perfect. He wouldn't dare attack his sister."

"I'd never…" Against all wishes, Mist began to close her eyes. She could barely hear Zagine talk now.

"Oh you will," Zagine interrupted. "You'll be brainwashed to help me kill Queen Elincia of Crimea. I wonder how your brother will react to that." He laughed softly. "But right now, it's time for you to sleep." Mist was already dozing against the tree trunk. Zagine silently lifted her onto his back and headed deeper into the forest, away from the mercenaries' fort.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

And there's my third chapter. Please would everybody review my story, I'd like something to keep me uploading chapters, thanks.

To reply to .angelxo's review, nope Mist isn't going to pair up with Ludveck's son (too creepy, too creepy). Actually, I'm making this story a MistxBoyd one, hope you like that pairing.

Cheers, CookieCreamXP


	4. Crimean Laurels

**Crimean Laurels**

"Mist! Hey Mist!" Boyd called out. "Where are you?" He asked worriedly. If Mist somehow got hurt…Boyd couldn't stand thinking about it. Mist would be okay, surely she was hiding behind a tree or something...yes, that must be it...

"If you're playing a game, it's not funny. Mist, come out already!" Ike called, his grip on his sword clenching and unclenching. "Mist, are you okay?"

"Commander!" Ike turned to see Oscar hurrying over with a strained face. "We've searched everywhere. I don't think she's in the fort anymore."

"Nope, she's definitely not here." Gatrie confirmed, Shinon trailing behind.

"This is so weird." Mia commented with a frown. She limped over to Ike. "She said she was only going for a walk. Mist isn't somebody who runs away either."

"Ike, I don't think we should continue searching. It's way past midnight." Soren pointed out.

Ike shook his head, frustrated. "She has to be somewhere nearby. Maybe Mist got lost in the forest. She wouldn't ever stray too far away."

"Unless something got her?" Rolf suggested anxiously. There was a terse pause within the mercenaries.

"This is all your fault," Mia shot at Shinon. The sniper blinked coldly.

"My fault? Do you even think before you speak?" Shinon snapped.

"If you hadn't said such negative things, Mist wouldn't have gone off by herself.f"

"Yeah? If she hadn't endangered herself before, then I wouldn't have said those comments, would I have?"

"Stop arguing," Titania ordered tiredly. "Somebody should check the forest to make sure whether Mist has been kidnapped or not."

"I'm going," Ike immediately started for the trees. "Everyone else should go get some sleep. I'll be back before dawn."

As everyone gratefully turned in for rest, quickened footsteps caught up with Ike. "I'm coming with you." Boyd said determinedly. "When I find Mist, I'm going to lecture her about leaving the grounds by herself. And then I'm going to tie her to a post."

"Agreed," Ike said, "though not too sure the post is necessary."

"It's precautions, dummy," Boyd shook his head exasperatedly. The two reached the massive forest and stood there, unsure where to begin searching. "So…uh, you wanna start over there?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Is the procedure done yet?" Zagine asked, bored.

The tiger laguz attending to Mist shook his head. "Quit harrying me with your questions. Erasing somebody's memories takes time. I'll be done in a minute."

"In the meantime, you promise to let us laguz rule Crimea?" Another tiger laguz asked, eyeing the boy suspiciously. "Or are you going to betray us like so many other humans had."

Zagine shook his head. "I have no interest in taking the throne, Keit—that was my father's wish. I just want revenge; I'll do anything to get even with the queen."

The tiger laguz named Keit tutted at him. "Too much hate is bad for you, you know."

"Why?"

"…Um…"

A cat laguz purred in the corner. "The queen of Crimea is not a bad girl." She spoke truthfully. "Why are you keen on killing her?"

"Because she killed my dad—" Zagine replied.

"For being a traitor," the tiger laguz next to Mist finished with a smirk.

"Shut up Hortimos, you deal with that girl. Anyhow, don't pity Queen Elincia—she's done nothing about your masters keeping you as slaves here, has she?"

A growl came from a raven laguz. "True, she's not dealing with the situation as strongly as I'd like." He licked an old scar made by a whip on his arm.

"Maybe she doesn't know yet." Hortimos reasoned. "After all, it was only two days ago my ex-master escaped from Begnion to Crimea with me still as his slave."

"I rescued you from your bonds." Zagine reminded everyone, ignoring Hortimos' comment. "The least you could do is help me get my revenge. After that, you can make Crimea part of Gallia or whatever. Oh, she's waking up."

Eagerly, the boy scampered to Mist's side. "Hey, can you hear me?"

Slowly, Mist's eyes opened. She glanced at Zagine and asked faintly. "Where am I?"

"You're at my headquarters. Listen, do you know who I am?" Zagine asked.

"No." Excellent, her memory's been removed, Zagine grinned.

"My name is Zagine of Felirae. My comrades and I are part of the Crimean Laurels, a noble resistance against Queen Elincia, ruler of this country. I rescued you from a burning house that Elincia set alit. She wanted you dead because you were dangerous." He silently stepped on Hortimos' toes as he guffawed at his lie. "Help me kill her as revenge. Join the Crimean Laurels. You in?"

"Let me sleep, I'll respond later." Mist's eyes began to close again but opened once more. "Zagine, who am I? Why can't I remember anything?"

"The fire incident must've done something to make you forget." Zagine said soothingly. "Don't worry too much. Your name? It's Carize, now go to sleep."

Obediently, Mist closed her eyes and slept.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Any sign of Mist?" Ike's voice shouted to Boyd. The axe man didn't respond, pale in the face. He merely leaned against a tree trunk, his face horrified.

Ike made his way towards him. "Why aren't you searching anymore?" He demanded. "Did you find anything?"

Silently, Boyd held out the ripped part of Mist's scarf. "I found this on the floor. I thi-think it's written in her blood." He stammered, his hand shaking.

Without a word, Ike accepted the piece of scarf and stared melancholically at it. "If…" his voice faltered and he swallowed hard. "If she died, there would be more blood, right?"

"Right," Boyd agreed absentmindedly.

Both men stared at the word Mist tried to write on her scarf. Finally, Ike pronounced it. "It says 'Elinc', doesn't it? With a capital 'E'?"

"Yes," Boyd said.

"For 'Elincia'? Why would she write that?" Ike asked curiously.

"I don't know." Boyd replied quietly. There was another pause.

"Well then," Ike pocketed the fabric and looked up at Boyd. "Shall we get some sleep? You look ghastly."

Boyd nodded, still dazed, and the two men headed silently back to the fortress with heavy hearts.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Poor Boyd and Ike, I actually feel guilty typing this story now, ehhehh. Of course, R&R, you fabulous readers!!

With love, CookieCreamXP


End file.
